cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Command
Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Revenge of the Dead is another possible reality that would occur in timeline RA3A, which is the Allied RA3 campaign victory (same as Uprising). The Imperial Final Defense Force launched an attack on the Allied occupied Imperial base in Kyoto. This attack enticed the Soviet underground to launch their own attack. Allied Campaign (Timeline RA3A1) The Allies were shocked by the rapid counter-attacks. A new Allied commander was sent to secure China from the Empire. Using the Empire's own bases against them, the Allies used Tsunami Tanks to reinforce their infiltration team. As soon as China is under Allied control, bigger issues arise. The Soviets have put Stalingrad under siege. If this Russian city stood under a Soviet flag, enemy morale would soar and occupation of former Soviet territories would be nigh-impossible. The Soviets had one flaw however. They had to rely on a special transport to get the schematics for the V4 Rocket Launcher. The Allied commander had a small base set up in its path along with a stealth team (spies and Tanya). He used dogs along side Tanya to tell if a given transport was real or one of several fakes sent by the Union's resistance force. Once the transport was turned to rubble, an MCV was chronosphered in. With it, he expanded his base and used his army to wipe out the Soviets in the city. The Soviets reeled at the loss, but the Allies saw new opportunities. The Empire was constructing a Shogun Executioner. It was being programmed by three structures. The Allied force of Spies and Engineers infiltrated the Imperial base in Southern Japan. This force took the Executioner and made it loyal to the Allies, but left it docile. The Allied commander built a base and attacked openly. The Empire were pushed to their base, where they unleashed the Executioner not knowing of its "change of heart". The Executioner and the Allied army blew the base off of South Japan. The Allies then sent the Executioner to occupy Soviet territory. Meanwhile, Indonesia was threatened. The commander went with access to Assault Destroyers. these forces would prove useful in crushing the Imperial control base, cracking coordination between Imperial forces in the East Indies. Then the Empire was headed towards Pearl Harbor, where several now dormant Japenese warships were docked. The Allied commander cut off hostile forces, then counter attacked by destroying the Imperial sea base. Unfortunately, the Empire engaged Allied soldiers in Tokyo itself. The Allied commander had to stop the Empire's advance before the old production facilities, Tenzai Robotics, the Nagama Dojos, and the Shirada Docks, came online. The commander took them for himelf. He used the Empire's own army to lock their capital down. Kenji wouldn't die easily however, and he activated a base on Mt. Fuji. He had an upgraded Nanoswarm Hive and an upgraded King Oni. The Allied commander disabled the structure and reduced the King Oni and the base to scrap metal. Now the Empire must fall for the last time. The Imperial Final Defense Force's HQ had been pinpointed. The Allied commander, with the full might of the Allies at his disposal, also had some imperial forces. He started with a Mecha Bay core, a Generator core, and a Nanoswarm core in his starting base. Unfortunately, the Empire had everything in their arsenal ready, including two Giga-Fortresses. Luckily, Allied Nanocores from Tokyo kept arriving to support the Allied force. Soon units were sent, even the semi-repaired remnants of Kenji's Super King Oni. It was powerful, but damaged. Using the combo of Japenese and Allied soldiers, the commander wiped the last remnant of the Imperial war machine off of the planet. The time has come to finish the Soviet underground. St. Petersburg, the underground capital, must be razed. The Shogun Executioner joins the Allied force. The Allied navy bombarded from offshore while the Shogun Executioner attacked under the Allied commander's control. Two friendly bases supported him, but one went rogue and disabled the Executioner. The Allied commander then built a base a destroyed the rebels, reactivating the Executioner and giving his base to commander Lissette. He then leveled the Soviets in the city, putting away the last piece of rebellion. Soviet Campaign (Timeline RA3A2) The Soviet Campaign is an alternate timeline in which the commander is a Soviet. The leader of the Soviet resistance, Dimitri Dragdenko, says that with the Empire distracting the Allies, now is the time to strike. The Allied base in Moscow is then razed by the Soviet commander and then said force, consisting of Natasha and some terror drones, destroyed the remaining allies in Moscow. Now Stalingrad must be reclaimed. The commander sets up a base and obliterates the Allied occupyers with light infantry and vehicles. Now for Leningrad. Natasha clears the fortress ruins for a base to be built. The Soviet rebels and the commander wipe the Allied force from West Russia. Now Europe must be reclaimed, but first the Union's mightest production base, hidden inside a civilian power plant field in the Ukraine, must be brought online. The Soviets sneak in a reclaim 3 control stations, one reclaiming the tesla trooper blueprint, one containing the designs for the hammer tank and reaper, and one with the airfield, MiG, and twinblade designs. Then the push into began. The commander however, was sent to kill Commander Moskvin, who went rogue. The commander unleashed his force onto Soviet civilian populations. Unfortunately, the commander's volatility made beating him difficult. To assist in this task, grinders and V4 rocket launchers were authorized for the commander's use against unpredictable Moskvin. With Moskvin dead, more ledaers are needed. An attack is then launched against the cryo prison in Guam. The entire Soviet fleet is now unlocked to the commander, who starts with a large sea base. Dreadnoughts start the battle by bombarding a small Allied outpost on the shore. With an area clear, the commander can set up an expansion on land. Natasha is available for training at the barracks. The main Allied bases must be decimated, then the prison captured by an engineer. Once done, the Soviet army swells in numbers. Cherdenko and Dragdenko wage war on each other for the title of Premier. The commander helps Dragdenko by defeating Vodnik and then destroying Cherdenko's escape vehicle. Krukov and Vodik swear loyalty to Dragdenko and the next battle must commence. The Allies and Empire are vying for Omsk, an East Russian port. The Union sneaks in and snatchs the poorly defended Ministry of Experimintal Science building. This unlocks all locked techs and protocols(including uprising) except for apocalypse tanks and the vacuum imploder, which are given later in the mission. Then the commander wiped the Allied base from Russia and then sent the Imperial base packing. Once the special Nanoswarm Hive in the base is destroyed, the Nanoswarm Shield protecting a second Imperial base drops. The Empire's last military leader, Tatsu, is on his flagship, a shogun battleship, in the base. The base an the ship must be destroyed, and the Empire with it. Now to cut off the serpant's head. Washington is atacked by the Soviets. First, the bases nearby are razed. Then the Pentagon and Arlington Cemetary are destroyed to send a message to America, "you are finished". Then the monuments must die, one by one. Finally, the FBI and Secret Service buildings are destroyed so the Union can level the White House. The White House falls to Kirov bombers and the remaining Allies following suit, the Union finally conquers the world. Dragdenko declares that when he dies, his successors shall be the "brilliant commander who slew the Union's enemies". Imperial Campaign (Timeline RA3A3) In this timeline the commander is loyal to the Empire and serves in the Final Defense force. Your first objective is to reclaim Tokyo from the Western barbarians. The city is defended by a lone base, which is leveled by shinobi and Yuriko Omega. Then the team destroys the garrison there, giving the Empire its capital. Now the Yokohama Harbor must be claimed so that the Empire can lick its wounds by rebuilding their fleet. This mission uses the Empire's infantry along with several sudden transports. Once the first base is destroyed, the Empire reinforce the team with 2 transports loaded with tankbusters. Then the second base is razed and the Empire sends a transport loaded with shinobi and Yuriko. The third bases' destruction opens the area for a base, which is quickly prepared for the commander. The commander has basic troops to produce. The fourth bases' destruction destroys the final shield generator powering the final bases' shield. Now tsunami tanks are brought in by an AI friendly to rule the seas and the shorelines. Once the commander attacks the enemy base with a large portion of his army, the tanks roll in to provide support. With Yokohama under the symbol of the Rising Sun, Kyoto must be restored. Kyoto is guarded by heavy enemy infantry and cryocopters. The force and their base must crumble. Several outposts holding Imperial infantry captive provide opportunities for reinforcements. Once a small guardian tank patrol is seen, Tatsu authorizes tsunami tanks for the commander's use. Now with tanks at the ready, the versatile commander wiped the cryo enemies off the map using VX's, given at the start of the mission, and tengus, with tsunami support. Now with production base in Manchura, in China, must be liberated if the Empire will drive out the foreign barbarians from Japan. The base is guarded by tanks and javelin soldiers. Shinobi and tankbusters tear threw hostiles with high efficiency. Once the facility is online, steel ronins become available alongside waveforce artillery. Now the commander must go to Hawaii and reclaim Pearl Harbor. The commander has to secure five docks from the Allies. Each unlocks more Imperial sea power excluding the last which allows the docks to make MCVs. First the Yari mini-sub, then the sea wing, followed by the naginata cruise, then the shogun battleship. With the docks secured, the Allied occupation command in the sea must be sank. Use the Imperial fleet to destroy it. Once Hawaii is a Japanese hold, now the Allied control in the East must be removed. The commander is sent to Sydney to destroy the Allied Eastern Operations Command. Co commander Sasaki goes rogue as Sydney's defenses are breached though. Now a three way fight is about to happen. This Mexican standoff is broken when Commander Takahashi moves in and begins assaulting Sasaki's base. The Imperial shogun can now finish the Allies here. Once the AEOC building is destroyed, research data on the King Oni is recovered from it and the remainer of the Tenzai Robotics database, allowing the construction of the mighty King Oni. Just in time too, as rogue Commander Kim moves in with a Soviet MCV and some Imperial nanocores. Kenji is on his trail and soon provides an assist. With the rogues dead, the East soon becomes a completely Imperial hold. The Soviets have be launching attacks from islands north of Japan because they are ready to begin conquering. Destroy the southern base on the island so the newest shogun executioner can be built there. A decrepit Soviet is taken by the Empire and then the nanocores are sent in. With both arsenals they hjold the line until the executioner comes online. Then the powerful force levels the base and the executioner leaves to ravage the massive island. Now the Union will become Imperial as well. Moscow is already under attack by the Allies and both goups are weak. The Soviets do not stand a chance if their daily reinfocements from Omsk, in East Russia, due to the Allies attacking all major facilities in the Union. Destroying Omsk will weaken the Soviets for the capture. During the battle, heavy resistance is encountered. in a final attempt to ensure the Empire destroys te city, the mighty giga-fortress becomes available and 3 each are sent immediently to the commanders. With this massive firepower, the commander destroys the city. Now the last foe must bow, the Allies must fall. The Allies have fake headquarters' all across the globe. The Empire is taking Europe rapidly and the true headquarters must be in America. One likely theory leads us to believing the headquarters is in the center of the United States, in St. Louis, Missouri. Britain is already falling from a naval assault and continental Europe is almost taken. We will attack every major American city. One group must find it. Go, while the San Fransisco infltration route is open. Upon arrival, the East Coast is besieged and continental Europe is fallen. A force attacking from Canada will be there within the hour. The building inside a large Allied base with a Chronosphere and a Proton Collider is the target. Use the Empire's full might to destroy all outpost in the city. With Takahashi at the commander's side, the battle goes well until the Allies activate a new unit, an experimental team of chrono tanks. The chrono tank battalion is fielded from a moderately large base to the west that also has a chronosphere. At 15 minutes, a modified shogun executioner is sent to the commander. It will, however, take 5 more minutes to arrive. This shogun executioner can generate a shield from absorbed spectrum energy. The executioner was partially built when it was sent, but functional. The transports that held the upgrade parts have been destroyed. Capturing them allows the executioner to upgraded in the field. With this twist, the Allies fail to defend the placd. If the area is not taken in 1 hour, reinforcements come in to assist the battle. Once it is destroyed, the Allies lose coordination and the world falls to the Empire at last. Category:Red Alert universe fanfic games Category:AoBzealot0812 fanon